A Black Storm
by reychop
Summary: A thing that started out so great was ruin by pride. Will Sasuke save his lover before it's too late? SasuNaru


Summary: I cherished him, loved him, and cared him. But in the end, my desires for power and my very pride consumed him, just like the others. I moved on with the others but why not him? SasuNaru

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A dark-haired teen-ager wake with a start as he grabbed his alarm clock. Upon seeing the time, he quickly jumped out of his bed. "No! It's already 6 am! I'd be late at this rate." He said as he quickly made his bed and rushed to the bathroom. After 20 minutes, he emerged fully-dressed from his room and dashed to the dining room.

"Good morning Sasu-dear, breakfast is on the table, you're brother had already left for school, so you can take a taxi. Here's the money for the fare." Sasuke's mother handed him the money as she left the place.

"Without wasting another time, he hastily shoved the food into his mouth and started eating it, desperate to finish on time." By the time he was done, it was already 6:30. He was relieved to find that he wasn't late yet. He went back to his room and grab a small notebook, slipped into his shoes and uniform then walked towards the door.

"Sasu-dear, leaving already?" His mom gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hn."

"Have a fun day at school!" His mother waved at him as he called for a taxi.

The school is a bit far from his house as it took 20 minutes for him to arrive at his destination. As he paid the driver, he quickly entered the gate and rushed to his designated room.

'Let's see, III-Milky Way, aha, III-Andromeda! **(1).**' Without another minute, he was inside, picked a chair in the front and patiently waited for the teacher to come in. His wait wasn't that long as the clock hit 7:00 am and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, welcome to the 3rd year of high school. You are all now Juniors and I expect well-behaved students." The man lazily stated as his students stand up and chorused, "Good morning Teacher!"

"You may all sit down. Anyway, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Your class adviser. Anyway, since already know each other from 2nd year, I don't feel the need for you to introduce. I'll know you eventually so don't worry about it, after all you will wear your name tags so I can easily recognize you. Anyway, here is your class schedule. Copy it in your notebook for reminders." As he did so, he grabbed a chalk and begin writing.

Morning Schedule

Flag Ceremony- 7:00 - 7:20

Attendance checking- 7:20- 7:25 - Kakashi Hatake

Geometry- 7:25-8:40- Kakashi Hatake

English- 8:40- 9:45- Jiraiya Gamabunta

Recess- 9:45- 10:00

Literature and Composition- 10:00- 11:00- Jiraiya Gamabunta

Basic Programming- 11:00- 12:05 - Kabuto Yakushi

Lunch Break- 12:05-1:20

Afternoon Schedule

Attendance Checking- 1:20-1:30- Kakashi Hatake

Social Students- 1:30-2:30- Orochimaru Hebi

MAPEH (Music, Arts, Physical Education and Health) - 2:30-3:30- Orochimaru Hebi

Chemistry- 3:30-4:30- Tsunade Namekuji

Technology and Home Education- 4:30-5:30- Shizune Asakura

After writing, their teacher then faced them. He was about to say something when the principal went in.

"Class, our principal is here." The students stand up and chorused, "Good morning Sandaime-sensei!"

"Good morning. You may sit down. Anyway, I want you all to meet your new classmate. Naruto, I'll leave you for now." The old man exited as Naruto moved forward.

"Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He stated, a bit uncertain with the way everyone is looking at him. Kakashi seemed to have noticed his discomfort as he coughed and said, "Ahem, Naruto, you can sit at the vacant seat, just beside Sasuke." -he pointed to Sasuke. Naruto wondered why a front chair remained vacant at this time, but he just shrugged it off and went to sit beside Sasuke.-

Sasuke just stared at the boy beside him. He took note of his bronze-like skin, his effeminate body, and his relaxing blue eyes. It's like an ocean that could take you right in and forget the world. And apparently, it happened to him. He was brought out of that ocean, however, when Kakashi's voice once again broke the silence.

"Ok, now that we are all settled, I will now tell you what materials you needed to bring in my subject. You will need to bring, compass, graphing paper, pencil, ruler and protractor. Also, one lecture notebook, one quiz notebook, one journal notebook and one homework notebook. Your book is entitled "Geometry, Logic and Advanced Algebra." Well, I think that's all, anyway, since it's still the first day, I'll give you all a free time and--" He was interrupted by an announcement from the speakers.

"Attention! All secondary level teachers, from 1st year to 4th year will have an emergency meeting. There had been a rushed decision by our principal that needed to be taken action as soon as possible. Please gather in the social hall as soon as possible."

After the message was relayed, Kakashi then faced them and sighed. "This always happens in the first day of school. Anyway, all of you are free to do what you want. Just don't make any loud noises and disrupt the elementary and preschoolers' class. Well, I'm off."

After that, he left the room. Every student then made their own group, according to the topics the were interested in. Only two are not involved however. Sasuke, because he isn't the social type, and Naruto, simply because he is still new and not yet well-acquainted with everyone.

Naruto looked around him. As he yawned in boredom, he caught sight of his seatmate, and while he was shocked that he wasn't with the others, a plan went on his mind. "Hey, you're Sasuke right?" He asked, rather shyly. "Hn." The other responded, not feeling the need to start a conversation. He was just satisfied to stay in his little world.

"So..." Naruto started, somewhat shy and unsure, but determined to get a reply from his dark-haired classmate.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked unconsciously.

"Uhmm, this place is boring want to head out?" Naruto asked, gaining more confident than before.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be cutting class?" Naruto's unsure look turned to an amused one. "Are you kidding? Teachers are meeting together, that means no class!" He grinned while Sasuke just groaned, having an inner battle whether to take the offer or not.

"So are you going?" Sasuke finally gave in and asked. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Naruto dragged him to a section far from the secondary department. Soon, they arrived at the elementary area, and Sasuke found himself on a playground. He blinked, still confused but as he found Naruto on a slide, he nearly laughed, but tried to fight the urge. He does have a reputation of being emotionless, after all.

"You're such a dobe! Get down from there idiot! You're no longer an eight-year old."

His reply was a pout. "But Sasuke... It's fun! Try it?" Naruto yelled happily as he slid down and ran towards Sasuke.

"No, you're making a fool of yourself."

"Hmp. Stuck up bastard."

"Excuse me? But how can I be a stuck up bastard?" Sasuke asked, a little annoyed.

Naruto just grinned at him. "You sure don't know fun. Well then, time for the great Uzumaki to show this poor soul some fun!" Naruto said proudly as he dragged an irritated Sasuke towards a swing. Before he could even react, Naruto pushed the swing as far as he could.

Sasuke screamed as he felt his body left the ground. "Na-naruto!! Stop!" He yelled nervously, while mentally smacking himself for what he had just said. Naruto was laughing by now. "Hahaha!! Sasuke. You should have seen the look on your face! You scream like a girl!"

"I do not!" He retorted.

"Sure you don't"

"Hn. At least I'm not an immature brat!" Sasuke sneered as he got down from the swing.

Naruto just stared at him. And before Sasuke could ask him, he burst out laughing again. "Gah!! I can't stop it. Ahahaha! You sure look funny!"

"Hmpp. Dobe!" Sasuke said. Before Naruto could reply, a bell was heard. "Oh well, I guess we better get back." Naruto stated as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. While they were walking, Naruto was grinning. "Sasuke, that sure was fun. Maybe we can hang out after school? You know, maybe we can go to the arcade or something?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke knew he should refuse, but he can't help it as he saw Naruto's questioning face. Then, surprising himself, he smiled. "Sure Naruto!"

"Great!" Naruto rejoiced as they entered the room and found Kakashi already at the blackboard waiting for them. "Oh Naruto, Sasuke, how nice of you to finally join us."

"Yeah!! I'm glad to join in to! So, what have we missed?" Naruto stated, obviously missing the sarcasm on Kakashi's voice.

Sasuke smacked himself internally and waited for Kakashi's wrath but it never came. Instead, he noticed Kakashi's annoyed face softened. "Yeah. Now you two, go to your seat. You're just in time for the announcement."

Naruto and Sasuke went to their chairs and looked attentively and expectantly at Kakashi. "Alright, so, we had a meeting, and we have decided a few things. Well, it's nothing really, it's just that, there are just too many transferee student in the freshman and sophomore level that we have to remake the entire schedule. As many teachers had retired, leaving only 10 or more teachers, we are rewriting each class' schedule. As a result, we will have no class this week." Upon hearing this, the entire class jumped and exclaimed with joy and excitement, and soon enough, the entire school followed, which made them assume the teachers had also announced the good news.

"Well, I think that's all. And since we are still deciding what to do next, there will be no class for the rest of the day. Be sure to buy the book, study pages 1-5, and prepare for a 50-item quiz. Good day to you all! And oh, by next week, I expect to see you wearing your name tags." Kakashi said as he pulled out an orange book from his pocket, and hummed to himself as he walked the door, reading his story.

Once his presence left the room, Sasuke and Naruto meet up. "So, Sasuke, since we have no class, maybe we can go to the mall or something?"

Sasuke just smiled and said, in a smug tone. "I have better ideas than that, dobe."

"Really? Like what?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke noted how child-like he was and a smirk appeared on his face. "You'll see." He placed a blindfold on Naruto. Naruto stiffened for a few minutes, as if it was a traumatizing event, but he relaxed as he felt Sasuke's hand held his and guided him along the streets.

"Sasuke, are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Sasuke, is it still far away? I'm getting bored."

"In a few minutes." Sasuke said, slightly annoyed, but he can't stay like that forever, he wanted a nice start with Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. We're here, so shut up." Sasuke said softly as he removed the blindfold.

The early impatient attitude slowly vanished as Naruto ran excitedly around. "Gahh!! It's an amusement park!! Yay!" Naruto said childishly. Sasuke can't help but notice how rapidly Naruto changed. At first, he was shy, unsure, then he became confident, and then, now, a childish attitude. But instead of dwelling on that thought, he paid for tickets and led Naruto inside.

"But Sasuke, I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, I can pay for you!"

"Really? That's great!" Naruto said cheerfully! As he dragged Sasuke inside.

Both of them had a grand fun. They rode all of the rides. The roller coaster, the ferris wheel, and played a lot of games. Never had they have fun like this in their entire life and now, both of them savored the moment. After what seemed like an eternity, they exited the park and Sasuke led Naruto to a bench.

"Sasuke! That was fun!" Naruto said as he sat down, still tired, but happy from the previous activities.

"Hn!!" Sasuke covered his mouth as fluid threatened to spill. "The ferris wheel just got me dizzy." Naruto grinned at him, then it changed to a smirk.

"Gee Sasuke, I can't believe that you were afraid of heights."

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are! You should have seen the look on your face when we were at the top! It's so priceless!"

Sasuke scowled. "Fine, I admit it, happy now?"

"Oh, yeah!" Just then, Naruto's stomach growled, demanding food. "Uhm, oops?" Naruto said clumsily.

"Don't worry about it. You needed something to eat?"

"Sure. What would you want to have?"

"Ramen!!"

"Fine, we can have Ramen."

Naruto punched the air and started singing, "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!!"

Sasuke can't help but adore his new friend. He hope that it would change someday, for the better. Upon reaching the ramen stand, Sasuke ordered for the both of them and Naruto started to eat his bowl. After finishin his 20th bowl Naruto patted his stomach as he looked at Sasuke, who had just eaten only half of his bowl.

The other boy looked at him amazed. "Wow, you sure does eat fast." Naruto just blushed.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Anyway, I guess I should go home. It's already 2 pm. I had fun today Naruto. We really should do this more often. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. We'll meet in the park, right?"

"Sure and in case you need me, you can call me from here." Sasuke gave Naruto his number and, in exchange Naruto gave him his. As the two parted their way, nobody saw a pair of angry red eyes watching from the trees.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto entered the shop he was working at. "Kyuu-kun, I'm here!"

"Naru-chan, you're early today."

"Yeah, school's out until next week."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I see that you already made a friend."

"Oh yeah, his name is Sasuke."

"Last name?"

"I don't know, I forgot to ask." Naruto grinned sheepishly but was surprised with a slap. Kyuubi never slapped him before. He looked kyuubi with confused expression.

"Kyuu-kun?"

"Naru-chan, let this be your warning, do not associate with him."

"What? You may be my boss and guardian but you can't tell me what to do! I'm already 15! I know what's right and wrong."

"You don't know do you?" The anger on Naruto's face was replaced with curiosity.

"Huh?"

"He's an Uchiha Naruto! They CANNOT be trusted."

"What are you talking to me? Sasuke is my friend! He would never betray me! You haven't even know him!"

"I do! They are all alike! You wont know how a bastard they were! He left me for power and money!"

"Who?"

"Itachi! Just because his father told him to date a CEO's daughter, he left me without hesitation!"

"Kyuu-kun..." Naruto stared at the crying Kyuubi. "I-I guess I better take care of the cafe. You sh-should take a-a r-rest." Naruto stated, unsure of how to handle Kyuubi in this state. This is the first time he had seen him in this state. Meekly, he guided the bigger male upstairs, and slipped into his uniform as he went on with his work.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto and Sasuke's bond grew as months passed. They helped each other in their studies and hang out together. Both of them became close friends and though it's still unnoticeable, they know that something else is growing between their relationship. As they bonded, Kyuubi never mentioned about the incident but still, he kept a wary eye on the Uchiha. Naruto of course has his doubts at first, but seeing that Sasuke has no ill intention, he pushed that aside, satisfied that he has a friend.

Everything went well after that, but as they say, all perfect things wont last forever.

It was now October, the 4th month since they first met. Their bond had grown stronger and though it's unnoticeable, they know that their relationship is slowly advancing. And Sasuke can no longer wait to progress. And so, inviting Naruto for dinner at a restaurant, Sasuke set his plans in motion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto entered the said restaurant eagerly and his happiness increased as he saw Sasuke. He had been adoring his best friend these past few months. And Sasuke inviting him to a date is like a good sign for him, little did he know how surprising it would be.

"Hey Sasuke! Ho-how a-are you doing?" Naruto said as he nervously approached the raven.

"I'm fine Naruto. Do you want something?"

"Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You always eat that junk."

"It's not a junk Sasuke! It's the food of the gods!"

"Yeah right." Naruto retorted, Sasuke just smirked as he called the waiter and whispered something in his ear.

A few minutes later, the waiter arrived with two bowls of ramen.

Naruto just ate his ramen excitedly as bowls started to pile beside him. Sasuke just smiled, remembering the first time they ever had ramen.

After Naruto ate 26 bowls, he patted his stomach, which was slightly hurting and bulging considering the amount he had eaten.

Sasuke looked at him, studying him for a minute and noticed Naruto fidgeted as he blushed. Sasuke took that as a good sign and took Naruto's hands.

Naruto was so surprised to question him so Sasuke was given the opportunity to talk. "Naruto, you have been my friend for months now. I was really happy to ever meet you. I usually just act emotionless, as that's how my father trained me. But, when I'm with you, it feels different, and for that, I thank you." He sensed Naruto's face brightened up but he continued. "But I think that it's not enough for me." Naruto's heart sunk but he continued to listen to Sasuke. "I don't want you as my friend Naruto. I realized that now. Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" Sasuke looked at him expectantly.

Naruto, too surprised by this had just jumped and hugged him, sending them flying to the floor, with Naruto on top of Sasuke. The raven blushed at their position but Naruto hugged him itghly, and his head was buried on his chest to notice it. "Sasuke, you really scared me for a moment. Sure! I'll be your boyfriend." Naruto said with glee, his eyes brightening up with happiness and relief.

Sasuke hugged him tightly. "Naruto, thank you. Thank you for accepting." Naruto just grinned at him as he helped him stand up. "No, Sasuke, I should thank you for asking me. So, where shall we hang out next?"

Sasuke just shook his head and led his new boyfriend to a movie theater.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Everything had been well for both of them, their relationship had been going steady, they had been closer than ever. But they were just kissing and touching, Naruto said he didn't want to do it until they're married, much to Sasuke's displeasure. Naruto said that he should wait for a bit, but he thought otherwise. But still, he granted Naruto's wish and they went on with their life. They were close at first, but Naruto sure did noticed that Sasuke had been growing distant. It was now February, the second to the last month of class. The class is busy with the valentine's party, and their teachers were helping them organize it.

"Alright class, I Jiraiya! The great author shall help with the program and invitations! Now, I'll also help you if you write valentine cards for your lovely princesses if you ever need catching someone's attention!" Then a taller man hit him in the head.

"Baka!! You are sssuch, and idiot sssometimesss" He hissed every s sound which could make a student feel chilly, but they are used to it by now. "Anyway, I'll help you all with decorating the sssocial hall. I am not an art teacher for nothing. Anyway, you can all meet me in the faculty room in cassse you need me." He left the room and a woman appeared.

"Do not be bothered by your Orochimaru and Jiraiya-sensei, they are both idiots. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy the party. Make it the best since class will end next month. Make sure you all make a memorable time. And Kakashi! I expect this year to be well-organized. The junior department was put in shame by the sophomores' grand party last year due to it's lack of creativity. Now, you can all do whatever you can. Oh, yeah before I forgot, your Shizune-sensei can help you bake the cake and whatever things you need. She can be found in the Home Economics room. You're party is two weeks from now so be sure to prepare for it." At this, she left the room, followed by Jiraiya.

"Well, you all heard what your teachers had said. You can all start planning for the party. You are all free for today. But don't forget your homework."

After this, they all left and Naruto decided to confront Sasuke about his weird behavior lately. "Sasuke..." But before he could react, Sasuke slammed him to a wall and kissed him hungrily. After for a few minutes, Sasuke left Naruto, still panting for the heated kiss. He was about to go after Sasuke but Sandaime blocked him.

"Hey ojiisan, hmm, what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me Naruto! You know that you should concentrate on your studies! But what did you do? I may be your grandfather, but I can't allow this. You are grounded for a week. You only have to go to school then go home. No hanging out, no friends and no movies."

"What? Who gave you the right to do that? You're not even my guardian!"

"Indeed. But your guardian did reported that you have been misbehaving lately. I can't allow it. You're boyfriend had been influencing you in a negative way."

"No! He isn't! I do things by my own choice!"

"I'm sorry Naruto. But you can't! I have made my decision. If I see you disobeying me, then you will fail your subjects."

"What! You can't do that! I worked hard for the grades! I didn't even do anything wrong!" Naruto growled as he formed his hand into a fist, in annoyance.

"You did do something wrong. You have been neglecting your studies due to that boyfriend of yours!"

"No! I did well in my studies! Does that show I'm neglecting my studies?" Sandaime thought about it deeply but he just shook his head.

"Kyuubi would never lie to me, so make all the excuse you can Naruto. But you wont change my decision. Now, run along. I still have plenty of things to do." But before Naruto could reply, Sandaime had already left. He punched the wall in frustration. "Dammit! How could I confront Sasuke now! I still have to find out the reason for his odd behavior! Why did things get so complicated." Naruto sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. What do you want?" Sasuke's voice was harsh for Naruto's liking, and he heard a few groans and moans on the other side but he chose to ignore it. "Sasuke, I just wanted to let you know that I can't meet with you this week. I have been grounded."

"Really? Naruto, you're already 15 and you got grounded? Are you sure this isn't about something?"

"No! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Listen Naruto, if you don't want to be with me, then just say so, don't make up lies like that."

"No! I truly love you. Sasuke, please be patient. I love you Sasuke, you know that right?" Naruto desperately wanted to let Sasuke know, he didn't want Sasuke to think bad about it.

"Hn. I believe you. Well I got to go. See you next week Naruto." As the connection was cut, Naruto sighed in relief, but if he thought everything would be fine after that, he is terribly mistaken. This one week had been hell for Naruto. He had missed Sasuke by his side, and then there is Kyuubi, who confessed that he was the one who told Sandaime that he misbehaved. After a heated argument, all he received was a simple "To protect you" From his guardian.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sasu-dear, your father would like to talk to you."

"Yes mother." Sasuke went to confront his father.

"Sasuke, I heard that you are associating yourself with Naruto. It wouldn't do good to your fiancée when you are with someone."

"Don't worry about it father. He had been avoiding me lately, and it could be used to my advance and reasons to break up with him."

"You really have a clever mind my son. Now, you go to your Neji. I heard you are quite an aggressive seme. Just don't wear him out so early."

Sasuke laughed this time. "Don't worry father. I'm glad you introduced him to me. Have I stayed with Naruto, I would be sexually frustrated by now. I'm happy that Neji gave himself freely to me."

"Yeah, and I'm glad it was a Hyuuga you had chosen. Now go. Prepare for your date! And oh, you better look gorgeous in Valentine's day! You want that day to be special to your whore, Sasuke!"

Sasuke just grinned. Uchihas were all like that, treating everything as a plaything, and Sasuke was pleased his father is like that. He wont have to offer sentiments to Neji, his heart belongs to Naruto only. But first, he have to secure a stable future for him. Neji's submissive attitude just added to the bonus, simply because Naruto isn't that easy to offer sex to him.

Sasuke sighed happily, not thinking that he is making the biggest mistake in his life, as he went to his room and greeted Neji with a kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Naruto was grounded, he couldn't see a sign of Sasuke anywhere but he decided to ignore it, thinking that Sasuke must be busy with something. It is valentine's day after all. He grinned at the thought, busy thinking of what Sasuke had in store for him. It had been a week and he had been missing his raven terribly, but instead of a feeling of eagerness, he can feel an impending doom. It's like a sinking feeling in his stomach that made him think that something bad might happen.

But he shook it off, thinking he had just missed Sasuke. It all changed however at the eve of Valentine's day. It was February 13 when he saw Sasuke standing just across the road. Just then, a figure came to him and Naruto could have sworn he wrapped his arms around the other boy and kissed him. As cars passed by, the light gave Naruto the face of Sasuke's new lover. He recognized him at once. It was Neji, the popular boy at sophomore department. He was talented in any way. And that made Naruto angry. Angry that Sasuke had dared to throw away their bond just for a boy he just met! Then again, it had explained why Sasuke had been avoiding him lately. Why hadn't he realized this before?

Filled with rage, Naruto yelled Sasuke's name, enough for the two to hear him. Sasuke was shocked to see him, but what shocked him more was the next event.

Naruto was already clouded with anger, he clenched his fist and runs towards Sasuke, preparing himself to beat his cheating boyfriend. His judgment is now overshadowed with anger and betrayal that he vaguely heard the sirens and sounds of the cars running on the road. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. All he know is that he wanted to beat Sasuke so bad that he dashed across the road. Then he felt himself thrown to the other side as he felt a sharp pain on is side.

As he opened his eyes, his blurry vision made up of Sasuke's silhouette holding him, he felt warm liquid flowing on his face, and to his horror, he found it was blood, mixing with Sasuke's tears.

"You bastard! What are you doing with him?" Naruto still asked, despite the pain he felt surging in waves through his body.

"Naruto! I'm sorry Naruto! I'm sorry. I loved you Naruto."

"I asked you a question bastard!!" Naruto's voice is faint, and no matter how angry he is at the moment, it sounded weak.

"Naruto! Please don't leave me!"

"Of course I wont, I still have to beat you for what you did! And teach you a lesson never to cheat on me again!" Naruto said innocently as his eyes slowly closed.

"Naruto! No! Don't leave! Not now!" Sasuke ignored Neji's questioning look at him.

"You'll pay for that Sasuke. You wont ever cheat on me again, my... love..." Naruto's eyes finally closed and Sasuke felt Naruto's heart stopped beating. Sasuke's heart wept silently as he stared helplessly at the mess he created. All had been his fault, he should have at least explained, but no, he couldn't even tell Naruto why he did it.

It's ironic though, it's on valentine's day, a day of love that his love had been taken from him. And how funny it is, that though not physically, Naruto had fulfilled his dying promise as he punished Sasuke emotionally and mentally.

Sasuke would never be the same after this. Naruto made sure of it.

-END-

1. You know those rooms? Every year had been separated through sections and each room is named with different names. I happen to find a school with galaxies as their sections, well for 4th year students. (Seniors)

2. The three Sannin's last name were named after their animals. Tsunade is slug, Jiraiyas is the frog boss' name and Orochimaru is snake. Shizune's last name was just made up.

3. Sandaime is the third principal of the school, so I guess that's why his name remained that way.

4. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I am just getting tired of all those couples that commit suicide or goes depressed and slit their wrists, or cry all day when they got cheated, So I tried different ways, I hope it had a few originalities of its own. Please review and express your thoughts.


End file.
